it is known that screws can be provided with a drilling tip which makes it possible for the screw to be screwed in without pre-drilling. Such drilling tips as a rule have two cutting edges which are arranged at an obtuse angle. In order to produce such a drilling tip, it is known to arrange the screw end between two jaws which are then moved together abruptly. The material displaced in the process forms a bulge. This bulge is not intended to be separated from the finished drilling tip, since during the ejection of a finished screw or of a blank, the latter is intended to be protected by the bulge.
In the currently conventional manufacturing method, the bulge is connected to the produced drilling tip on all sides by a separation point at which the material is so thin that after the ejection of the blank the bulge can be separated from the drilling tip by a rotary movement. However, during this separation, a separation plane provided with a burr is produced. For example, the material is deformed at the subsequent separation point to a thickness of 0.1 mm such that after the bulge has been detached a burr of about 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm remains. Such a burr forms an impairment of the cutting edge of the drilling tip, such that the screwing-in times for the screwing in of screws with such drilling tips are increased.